PERCY JACKSON & THE DREAM SNATCHER
by bri8997
Summary: Annabeth lost memmorie?Percy vs.new titan.Grover eating a car?can percy stop the new titan before he gets more powerfull then kronos,can he stop grover from getting fat.IDK you will have to figure out!HAHAHAA dun dun duuuuuunnnnnn BETTER THEN SUMMARY
1. I go out with a bang!

OKAY SO I HOPE ALL YALL I WILL PUT VERY HUGE SMILES ON YOUR FACES AND WHEN YOUR READING THIS YOU TO GET BUTTERLIES IN YOUR STOMACH.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**PERCY:DOES BRI8997 OWN US**

**ANNABETH:I DONT THINK SO**

**PERCY:GOOD I THINK SHE WILL PORTRAY US WRONG**

**ANNABETH:OKAY...NICE TO KNOW...**

**It was a fine summer and Annabeth where deciding what to do today since nothing was war was over and everything was back to sort of.**

**"Hey percy whats wrong you seem a little off today you okay"Annabeth asked worried**

**"Hmmm..oh yea everything is super just think about how glad i am to have you"i said**

**"Awwww out of all the guys i dated your the first i dont want to beat to death"she said**

**"Oh...well thats nice,i guess."So we went on as usally until we got to zueses fist.**

**"Hey remeber when we fell down there"she said"yea you were scared to death"i said laughing till i alomst wet my pants."Oh me.. i was scared, you shouldve felt how hard you where sqweezing my hand"**

**"Hey i was making sure you where still there"I said getting went on laughing till we heard a faint loud noise then a bright light."Annabeth watch out"I late what looked like a scorpian tail got her in the right side of her chest and she of rage i uncapped riptide and went towards the thing.I saw a shadow of what looked like a man but with two horns on .So i started swinging like crazy and when i heard what i thought sounded like a monkey i looked up and it was that i ran towards Annabeth to make sure she was i reached her her whole entire body was as white a snow her lips where a dark blue and what looked like was that ice was growing from her.I bent down to see if she was still alive i could feal a small pulse it was still there but i doubt it will for long."I got to get you to Chiron fast"I said thinking as i was about to pick her up i felt a sharp pain in back and before i knew it i passed out before i hit the ground.**

I had a really strange dream.I dreamed i was running down a street and I was running towards what looked like a i was running the car thing changed into a very large person and it to started to run towards I got riptide and he to got a sword just like mine except it was glowing were running at each other with the same speed but he was running while me he looked kind off pchsco but to seconds before we hit a tail like i saw when me and Annabeth got attack came out of his mouth,then we crashed into each other with his sword barley cutting my was enough to make me bleed though.

"Oh thank the Gods your alive"said chiron."Wheres Annabeth"I asked."Still recovering."

All of a sudden i yell out in pain and fall to the floor."Wait where did that cut come from it wasnt there when i healed you" He was talking about the cut i got in my dream."I got that cut in my dream but i dont know how i could get it out here"I said confused.

"Why dont you tell me about your dream"Chiron said with a hint of scaredness in his i told him everything."Oh dear,im afraid that we may have another war on our hands."He said like he was about to cry."Wait what no way we just got done with one what is it know"i asked.

"In do time i will tell,for now you need to get your rest and wait for Annabeth to awake".And with that i fell asleep dreaming of me and Annabeth being together,and hoping not any thing bad is heading our way this summer.

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER JUST SEEING WHAT PEOPLE THINK AND GETTING USED TO WRITTING BECAUSE THIS IS MY REV

IEW I WILL GIVE DOESNT MATTER IF ITS A BAD ONE I NEED IDEAS TO MAKE IT BETTER SO THING THAT SAYS REVIEW ITS FEELING LONLEY AND IS WANTING U TO CLICK IT YOU COULD JUST PUT PICKLES THAT SHOWS ME THAT YOU LIKED AND THAT WELL YOU LIKE PICKLES AND IF U DONT LIKE PICKLES THEN A DIFFRENT FOOD EXCEPT CAKE I HATE IT I KNOW THAT MAKES ME LIKE AN EMOTIONAL TERRIOST OR !


	2. Annabeth awakes rather happy

gods im going crazy it has been two weeks since the accident and she still hasnt waken up should see me i havent slept in three days,every time i hear something that starts with an A i start to cry,and im getting said this would happen from the condition i was i dont think so if i dont calm down im going to be in a mental hospital pretty only i warned her thing what comes out of nowhere and attacks it also gave me time to think,if we didnt get attacked we wouldve never known that there is some other bad guy out there plotting revenge on the gods.I snuck in on Chiron and Mr.D talking and they said that its a creature made by kronos its supposed to suck your energy out of you in your sleep or kill you,if it gets enough energy it could become more stonger then why he tried to kill it but Zues locked it it just so happens is that when it sucks your energy it can get your said it probbably is as smart as Annabeth now because it got her with that scorpian toungue the part that scares me is how it got into camp,now that they do not know.I was to deep in thought to relize the cold,light skinned girl beside awoke till I heard a sighing sound."ANNABETH" I yelled in joy.I gave her the biggest hug ever.(No offense to her but she looked like peyton manning can throw her 50 yrds across a football field and score a touchdown).The worst thing ever happened when i let looked at me all confused and said"Where am I".

"Annabeth your in the informary you feeling better" I was going to see if she was feeling hot but she swaped my hand away."Dont touch me i dont know who you are."She said full hate."Its me Percy,your boyfriend" I said smoothley to calm her down.

"I dont have a boy friend...where am I?" she asked.

"Your at camp half-blood"

"whats that"

"Its a place for half humans half gods"

"No im just a human"

"Annabeth" I was going to hold her hand but she let out a loud scream.

"Annabeth your awake" said Chiron running in almost tripping over a sleeping Grover by the door.

"Your...your...y-y-you got horse l-legs"

"Somebody catch her she's fainting again"he yelled.I caught her and put her back on the bed with help from Grover.

"We need to have a go get everyone's cabin's captin tell them its urgent"he said.

"Yes sir" Grover said a little scared.

"Hurry" I can tell something was up and it wasnt good.

SORRY AGAIN FOR SUCH THE SHORT CHAPTERS BEEN BUSY BUT I SWEAR YOU WILL BE GRATEFUL YOU READ REMEBER TO PICKLE..

AND HAVE A NICE DAY!


	3. We have a talk

I got bored waiting for chiron so i listened to Clarisse and Conner fight for a few minutes.

"How dare you make our toliots explode"Clarisse said.

"OH come on it was a prank"Coner explained.

"Yea nice prank you left me smelling like horse crap for a day it took me hours to wash it all off."

At this point Connor was laughing really hard."Well...it...didnt...help!"he said between gasps of was about to punch him in his gut but Chiron camme in with an odd look on his face.

"Listen up campers we have a big issue"

"What is it?"I asked."It seems we have a Titan bigger then kronos"Chiron said with worry in his voice.

"So will just hand it to him like we did to kronos"Clarisse said,that got a whole bunch of "yeas"from the group.

"Its not a simple as that my child,you can not touch him,if you do you will be there is one way,someone will have to get close to him and and take this jar and suck his power to were he can't asorb yours."

"Yea who is dumb enough to do that"Rachel said."I will he messed with Annabeth now im going to rearange his face"i said.

"Okay then percy you and two others will go to his lair if you need back up call and one other thing,you only got 10min. to destroy him,and you can only use this jar once."That got a lot of worried looks from everyone.

"And be careful when asleep he can be just like,know your everymoves,and have your same weapon,but he puts more power to everything."That explains my must've had

riptide,and when he stabbed me he barley touched me but it was enough to make me felt like poison.

"When will we leave out on this mission?"

"I would say in two days percy you need to rest everyone else prepare for battle."

I didnt feal like sleeping so I went to the been my favorite place to relax,and i needed to get my mind off things."Hey"

Whoa whos that it made me started laughing."Sorry i didnt mean to scare you,mind if i join?"

"I dont care wait who are you...Ann-a-Annabeth,how are you feeling?"

OH thank the gods shes time i saw her she was screaming her butt off.

"Im fine and dont mind me asking but,who are you,are you new,Wait are you one of the big three,because i need a quest really bad."

"Wait,what no im not new i have been going here for 5 years"WOW i cant believe she doesnt remeber me,all that stuff we been through,I have to convine her to like me isnt going to well.

"Oh you have i'm sorry if i havent saw you i have been busy,so who's your god parent?"

"Ummmmm Posideon"I i can tell she was about to run off screaming,because she looks like she just won the lottory.

"Oh boy this is good news so can i go with you on a quest if your going on one?"

I wasn't about to turn her down so"No i wouldnt mind and Grover is coming to"

As she sunk that in i told her what the quest was about ,and i also told her about what happened for past 5 years and that she lost her memmorie,she didnt believe me.(I left out the part of me and being a couple.)"there's no way that happened yesterday Luke and I where playing volleyball he cant be dead and he would never betray us."She said full of rage.

"Annabeth it's true"yelled at her while she was walking 's that argument i decided to go to bed.I would like to get into my dream but even me,i didnt want to tell its to terribable.I guess you will figure out if t happens.


End file.
